Star Ocean The Next Dimension
by Aeros5734
Summary: This is a fanfiction that takes place three months after the downfall of Luther.The 4D beings have been sent a warning by an emperor of another universe whose plan is to make a multi-universal empire.The 4D beings request Fayt and Co.'s help. FaytXMaria
1. Chapter 1 A Surprise From

Star Ocean

The Next Dimension

Chapter 1:A Surprise From...

* * *

Elicoor II 2:30 PM After the battle over the 3d Universe

Fayt and Albel are lost, walking through an uncharted field and trying to find the city of Sera on the continent of Greeton.

"Hey you fool. How much food do we have left?" Albel asked.

"Let me look." he answered while opening the knapsack Uh...About a fifth of a loaf of bread, an apple pie, two full canteens of water, and two spring rolls," answered Fayt

"Okay. We should be good for the next few-" Albel didn't finish. His stomach interrupted him with a deep growl. He looked at Fayt with a face that said,"What the hell was that?". He laughed and Albel yelled,"SHUT UP YOU DAMN MAGGOT!".

He expected him to say sorry and be quiet but Fayt started laughing even harder. It was then when Albel lost his patience"I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled once more, running after a laughing Fayt with his sword unsheathed and slicing the air rapidly.

"Hey, calm down!" Fayt yelled behind him still laughing."It's normal!Everybody's stomach growls when they're hungry!I just thought your expression was funny so I laughed! Sheesh!"

Albel stopped running and sheathed his sword."The next time you laugh me, I'll have your head..." he warned him with a deathly stare.

"Okay okay. You have some major anger issues you know." Fayt said, slightly tired.

"Hey, at least I don't flip out and destroy giant battleships." Albel said with a grin, slightly envying Fayt for the destructive power.

"It's not like I can control it. My anger just gets to me. Actually it sounds a little like you. No offense." Fayt said not wanting to get chased by the angry Airyglyphian swordsman again.

"None taken." he said replied."Okay. Get us some food, fool."

Fayt sets down the knapsack and grabs two spring rolls and the last of the splits the bread in half and gives a half to Albel along with a spring roll.

"Oh my god. Tynave has to be the best cook in Aquaria. These spring rolls are easily the best tasting food I've ever eaten," said Fayt before taking another bite of the spring roll.

"I guess that's the only thing that Aquarian bitch is good for,"Albel said while eating his."If I'd trusted her with cooking, I would've had the energy to beat the hell out of you guys at the mines."

"Fat could have had ten times more energy and I still would've kicked your ass," Fayt said cockily.

"Is that a challenge maggot?!" Albel exclaimed in a muffled voice due to a mouthful of spring roll.

Fayt ate the rest of his spring roll and said with a hint of sarcasm,"No. Not at all. Just joking!" he yelped when Albel jumped up and drew his katana."I'm just saying that you were pretty weak back then. But it's been a while and you've grown more powerful and learned some new moves since then. So... yeah."

"That is true... but I'll let you off the hook just this once! If you make another comment like that again, I'll have you nu--".

His warning was cut off by the sight of a dimensional rift that tore open the sky. He immediately stopped talking and looked at the rift in both awe and horror.

Wondering why Albel fell silent Fayt looked where he was looking and was also dumbfounded by what he saw. As the rift opened, Fayt could see a man with a large spear and blond hair. He also had two wings that were almost pitch black and were shaped like hands with red gems at the fingertips and palms.

Fayt and Albel whispered in shock at the same time,"Luther..."

* * *

End Of The First Chapter!

I know it was kind of short but there will be lots of chapters to come! I'll put up a poll and see what you all think and in the meantime I'll be working on Chapter 2. This is my very first ever fanfic but I won't be mad at what you put down. Just let me know when I'm taking too long. I have school and lots of homework but I'm on Spring Break so that gives me lots of time to add new chapters. I might edit it later on to make it longer.I aim for about 8000 words. So see ya! :D


	2. Chapter 2 The Discussion

Star Ocean

The Next Dimension

Chapter 2: The Discussion

" I was hoping I'd find you here, Leingod!" Luther exclaimed."Oh! And you have that feisty bastard with you! But on the contrary I'm not here to fight."

"What?" Fayt said with his Levantine drawn."Then what are you doing here?"

"I hope to make a proposal." Luther replied calmly. "You see, there's another universe that is millenia ahead of us 4D beings and they're planning to attack soon to make a multi-universal empire. After they attack us, I think they may attack the Eternal Sphere and the other universes in existence."

"Lies!!!" Albel screamed and started running at full speed at Luther. He swings his sword thinking he'll slash Luther's head off but he deflects the sword with his spear and kicks Albel hard in the stomach, making him fly back to Fayt."You son of a bitch!" Albel yelled when he wiped blood from his mouth."Take this! DRAGON ROAR!!!" A red circle appeared around him from which blood red energy in the shape of dragons heads flew and all of which were focused at Luther. Albel laughed wildly as the flames engulfed his opponent but soon stopped when he heard Luther whisper something. Albel then seen a black circle appear under began appearing inside the circle and he realized what it was."Oh Shit!" he exclaimed as he dived out of the circle just barely dodging the laser beams.

"Don't mess with me, skirt-boy," Luther said strictly."I'm trying to defend your universe and others' universes as well but your just attacking me like I'm fucking around! Fayt, you HAVE to see sense in my idea. Please!"

"It's hard to believe Luther... but before I can trust you, bring Blair here first and have her bring evidence that these new beings actually exist. AND if you try to attack me, I swear it will be the end of you. I wont have mercy on you like I did before."

"Wow. It's only been three months since we last met and your attitude has changed dramatically." Luther said in surprise of Fayt's warning.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to have a change in attitude when your around this crazy guy," Fayt said placing his hand on Albel's shoulder.

"Hands off, fool," Albel said coldly moving his hand slightly toward his katana. Fayt let go in fear of being beheaded.

"See what I mean, Luther?" Fayt asked."This is the guy who challenged the Prince of Demons and won. He's also one of the ones who kicked your ass."

"I know. Alrighty then." he said calmly then pressed a button on his watch-like device."Blair!" he yelled at it.

"What!?" Blair's voice yelled from the device.

"Go into the Eternal Sphere and press the input code 4X57H48P69.

"What for?" she asked.

"Just go!" he yelled again.

"Ow! Fine but stop yelling! This earpiece's volume is stuck on MAX so at least whisper." Blair whined.

"Okay, fine. But wait. Before you go, grab that hologram cube from those new beings and bring it with you." Luther instructed her.

"Um... okay." she said.

"She'll be here in just a moment."

A moment later, another dimensional rift opened to reveal a woman in dark gray clothes. Her eyes were light violet, slightly darker than lavender, and had silvery colored hair.

"Blair!" Fayt exclaimed happily."How have you been?"

"Good." she replied."You?"

"Okay. Do you have that hologram cube?" he asked.

"Whoa. How do you know about this cube?" she asked back. Fayt pointed to Luther."Oh. His loud-ass mouth." she sighed."Okay. Here it is." she pushed one of the sixteen squares on the top of the cube and set it on the ground.A hologram showed up and a man in some kind of emerald armor.

"Hello. I am a being from another universe. An emperor. Now, I'll give you three choices. One, you can surrender your universe and live amongst our empire. Two, you can try to fight back but resistance is futile. Three, you can help us conquer the other universes and keep your own. Your choice. We will contact you through this cube in three weeks time. I hope it doesn't have to come to your universe's annihilation. Goodbye."

"That son of a bitch wants us to surrender our universe!? I say hell no!" Albel yelled at the sky in resistance to the emperor's instruction.

"He has no right to do this!" Fayt exclaimed in anger.

"Please help us Fayt. Just think of what you'll be doing for everybody in existence." Blair pleaded.

"You don't have to ask me." He looked at Luther and paused for a moment."Your damn right I'll do it."

End of Chapter 2! So tell me what you think through message. I hope you guys like it so far!

XD


End file.
